Child of Mine
by PrincessNaina
Summary: Claire never wanted a child before, but looking at the one shivering in her arms, she wondered when she started.
1. Chapter 1

Child of Mine

I gazed at the young child shivering in my arms and wondered at one what point she became mine. I had never wanted children before, and I wondered at what point I decided I did. Maybe when Maisie came along.

In some ways, Maisie reminded me of Owen. She was fearless, and, well, I loved her. I wouldn't be able to bear it if she was taken away from me.

In other ways, she reminded me of myself. She was a leader, and she loved dinosaurs more than anything, except her family.

In most ways, though, she was Maisie. Her own person, despite being a clone. Although it would most, I didn't care that Maisie was a clone. I loved her for her and Owen was the same.

When the authorities came, I protected Maisie the best I could, but I wasn't enough. I was not allowed to adopt her on my own, but with Owen, we were finally allowed to raise her.

We raised her as our own. We lived in the cabin that Owen insisted he built himself, however, when he fell off a ladder and broke his leg, he let me help. On the day it was finished, the three of us stood proudly outside our new home, Maisie holding a small black kitten we had given her for her birthday. She had named him Blue, owing to a small blue streak in his fur. Owen had smiled at that. The dinosaurs had been saved and put on an island with no volcano this time. I know Owen missed Blue sometimes, but the small kitten managed to close the hole blue had left him slightly.

We saw Karen, Gray and Zach every so often. At first, Karen had teased me about having a child, but she knew Maisie was everything I wanted and needed. She was my child.

 **A/N: First story for Jurassic World! Let me know if anything's wrong or the characters OOC… Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Child of Mine

Now Owen and I are old. Of course, Owen denies it, but it is true. Maisie has grown up, and had children, yet Owen and I still live in our cabin. We never got around to moving out, at least, that was Owens' excuse. I tried to be practical, but the both of us knew that I wanted to move out less than Owen, if that was possible.

Maisie visits all the time. She has children of her own. I'm glad she did. I'm glad she knows that having children doesn't hold you back, it pushes you further. I'm glad she wasn't like me for the first half of my life.

She's still our child, but she's all grown up now. Fancy that! Our little Maisie all grown up. I smile at the thought. I look at Owen. Let's just say that the wrinkles haven't been in his favour, but I still see him as how I first saw him. In that restaurant, on that infamous first date, I remember thinking how pretty he looked in the light. Sappy, isn't it? Well, maybe it is, but I can't help it. I wouldn't want to help it.

Anyway, Maisie's children look almost like her, but not quite. I think she's glad about that. She's still a little worried about talking about herself, namely the way she came to life, but she's gotten better at it over the years. I'm so proud of her. She's so strong.

Sometimes I wish I had given her a sibling, but it wasn't to be. At least she made lots of friends at school.

I know that Owen loves Maisie, and her new family, but he wishes he was just his. He's very protective of these things. So am I, but not so much.

We both know she had to grow up some time, but we never really wanted it to happen, sadly time doesn't stop for anyone, and soon Maisie will be old, like us. But hopefully that day never has to come.

 **A/N: thank you to acetwolf94 for inspiring me to continue this! I hope this chapter is as good as the first!**


	3. Chapter 3

Child of Mine

My name is Maisie Dearing and I am adopted. I was raised and loved by my parents, Claire and Owen. It always astonished me how someone can love a child so completely and utterly who wasn't their own, but they did. They made me feel as though I truly was their own even though I knew I wasn't.

I am an only child- from both my old family and my new one. I am 37-years-old now, with two children of my own.

I remember when I had been with mum and dad for about a year, I'd asked them if I could call them mum and dad. They said yes. I think that was the day that I truly began to accept that I was a part of the family.

I know now how you can love any child in your care. I adopted just like I was, so I could kind of understand what my parents went through. I think I love my children more than anything. I thought I loved my kitten- Blue- but it turns out the love I harbour for my children is so intense, it sometimes feels as though my heart will burst. Does every parent feel that? I guess I'll never know.

What I do know? I have the best family I could ever hope for- the family I made, and the family I was lovingly and surprisingly brought into.

 **A/N: here's the final instalment of Child of Mine! It was originally meant to be a one shot but it turned into a three shot. I hope you like it!**


End file.
